i've waited a long time(chooki x toxsa)
by lost-silver0909
Summary: just a little thing that was inspired by the song 1000 years pt2


toxsa's p.o.v  
>all day long girls had been surrounding chooki. i was beginning to get mad. actualy...mad's not the word...jelous. lately i had been feeling funny when i was around chooki. actualy it all started when i helped him get out of a funk that had gotten started when he lost all his good luck. it was becuase of a jynx cannon from this odd planet we warp to called coraton. when we're there we are the tenkai knights. its a long story and i wont go into it. it was actualy supossed to be me that should have gotten hit but chooki had saved me. it had been only fair that i helped him. but yeah ever since then i've been feeling funny around him. like when he smiles at me my cheeks feel hot,and my heart beats fast...<br>"toxsa!"  
>"WAAH!" i snapped to attention and looked in front of me. "oh..sorry ceylan."<br>"did you even hear me at all?" he asked.  
>"ahhh...no. sorry man."<br>ceylan looked over at chooki then he looked at me.  
>"is there something going on between you and chooki?"<br>i turned bright red.  
>"N-NO! of course not!" i cried.<br>ceylan raised an eyebrow.  
>"oookie dokie." he said.<br>"you dont belive me."  
>"mmmmmm not really."<br>i growled and was about to jump up when chooki came over and sat down. "man this dance is some big deal. all these girls are asking me to go with them."  
>i ignored him and looked out a window. guren laughed, "yeah i've had some ask me too. what about you ceylan?"<br>"im going with melody" ceylan said happily. "but i did have a few ask me."  
>chooki then turned to me."what about you toxsa?"<br>"no one. stinking no one. i couldnt care less anyway..." i grumbled,hoping he'd leave it at that. but of course he didnt.  
>"are you ok?" he asked, looking concerned. i felt my cheeks turn hot again.<br>"im fine." i snapped.  
>"are you sure? you dont usualy act like this." thats when something inside me snapped. pent up feelings and anger just...everything melded toghter.<br>"why dont you just worry about all your little girlfreinds huh? you seem to care more about them anyway!" i yelled. thats when i jumped up and ran...i ran outside and jumped on my bike and went home...

when i got home my older sister wakamei was sitting on the couch,painting her toenails.  
>"toxsa? what are you doing home so early? lemme guess, you ticked off the teacher." she said getting up and comeing to me. it was then i just burst out crying all my pain...my anger and my frustartion just melted off as i sank to the ground crying.<br>"t-toxsa!" my sister wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close."shhhh...its ok...it's ok...i hope to god dad doesnt come home right now..."  
>soon my crying stopped. i sniffled and then noticed i had gotten her shirt wet. "oh! sorry..."<br>"its ok. now tell me what happend."  
>i explained everything. including how i had been feeling about chooki lately<br>"its just so weird...and when i see another girl ask him out...ooooo it makes me so mad..." i grouched.  
>"thats called jelously little bro."<br>"huh?"  
>"i think your in love."she said gently.<br>"w-w-with a guy? is-is that even-?  
>wakamei chuckled. "actually a guy being in love with a guy IS normal. for some guys...they find that they only fall for called being gay. some boys they can fall for both a guy or a girl. thats called being bi." she explained all teacher like.<br>"oh..."  
>wakamei looked at me sadly.<br>"how about i fix you some tea? ok?"  
>i smiled abit. "that sounds great sis..."<p>

chooki's p.o.v  
>i was still taken aback by what toxsa had said. actually it kind of hurt my feelings abit too..if only i could tell him the truth... that all those girls didnt mean a thing to me...but the next few days toxsa didnt show up to school.<br>"maybe he got sick?" ceylan said as we entered mr white's place. mr white is the guy who gaurds the portal to coraton,the other world my freinds and i protect.  
>guren shurugged. "mmmm he doesnt get sick often so i dont think so."<br>"i tried asking his sister something and just said, " 'wait and see' "i grumbled.  
>"well maybe perhaps you need to go to his house and get to the root of the problem." mr white suggested.<br>"yeah that sounds good. im gonna go right now." i said, jumping up.  
>"right now?" ceylan asked.<br>"yeah im worried about him ok?" i cried. guren and ceylan shrugged and followed my lead. we left mr white's and we cycled to toxsa's house.  
>i got off my bike and knocked. the door opened to reveal toxsa's mom. "ooohh toxsa's freinds." just then she looked to her left and i heard whispering. "im sorry but you cant see him right now."<br>"why not?" i cried.  
>"becuase... he's sick. mmhm. sorry goodbye!" and the door closed.<br>"dangit..."i mururmed.  
>guren put a hand on my shoulder. "look he'll be ok chooki. lets just wait ok?"<br>and we waited. it was the day before the dance that he finaly came to school.  
>"toxsa! there you are!" i cried.<br>"we're glad youre okay."  
>toxsa blushed abit and scrtached his head. "yeah im fine.."<br>"so...are you coming to the dance?" i blurted out.  
>toxsa blushed. (wait was he seriously blushing?) "ye-yeah i'll be there..."<br>the whole day after that he was silent. it worried me but also confused me as well...did he maybe...

toxsa's p.o.v  
>the dance~~~<br>i squirmed as wakamei messed with my bowtie on my suit. "hold still toxsa ok? im trying to help. there. looks good."  
>"have fun toxsa." said my dad, "and...i wish you good luck with that boy ya like."<br>my mom gave me a hug. "go get em hunny"  
>i then turned back to wakamei. "good luck lil bro."<br>when i got to the dance i saw ceylan,melody and guren all in a corner. i sighed and just went over to sit on the bleachers. who am i kidding...chooki has all those girls...and im just aome doofball who plays videogames too much...the music played around me.  
>"hi."<br>i looked up to see chooki smiling at me. i swallowed nervously.  
>"so...where's your date?" i asked.<br>"dont have one." he said looking at me with that sideways smile. i felt myself blush."what about you? where's your date?"  
>i was still blushing as i looked away from him. "d-dont have one..."<br>chooki got up and offered his hand to me.  
>"then care to dance?"<br>i must be dreaming...oh god someone pinch me...  
>chooki chuckled, "hey dont keep me waiting all night." he winked.<br>i nervously took his hand as christina perry's a thousand years began to play. he put his face close to mine and said "i requested this you know."  
>"you-you did?"<br>"mmhm."  
>"wh-why?" i asked hoping this wasnt a dream OR a creul joke.<br>"becuase...well...i love you. i have for quite awhile...i..was just afraid that you'd think i was a freak or something for-"  
>i cut him off. "for loving a guy?" i smiled. chooki smiled back at me,softly.<br>"yes..."  
>"i-i love you too chooki." i then with all my courage, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. chooki wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back. around us "awwsss" echoed. the rest of the song i spent with my head on chooki's chest and his arms around me. when the song finished a few girls came up to us.<br>"sorry we didnt reliaze it sooner. you guys are so cute togehter!"  
>"uhhhh thanks?" i said, looking at chooki.<br>then guren,ceylan and melody came up to us.  
>"about time." melody said.<br>ceylan looked at her, "dont tell me you saw this coming."  
>"mmhm. totaly"<br>guren laughed. "i kinda did too. im glad you guys are happy."  
>i blushed. "thanks..eheh"<br>chooki kissed me again. "chill out would ya,ya goofball? you dont have to hide it anymore." i smiled. he was right. i didnt. i huddled into his side,smiling like a cat that had just ate a mouse.  
>"mine. he is mine."<br>everyone chooki.  
>"yes. yes i am." he said wrapping me in his arms. "i've waited a long time for this day."<p> 


End file.
